


My Family

by RapperDubu



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Bahasa of course, F/F, Mihyo side ship, SMC ARE THE BABY, family au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapperDubu/pseuds/RapperDubu
Summary: Menceritalan keseharian keluarga Yoo, dengan ketiga putrinya:Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Awal Cerita

Suasana kota Seoul pada saat itu sangat sibuk, sudah tidak dapat lagi dihitung berapa hembusan kasar yang dikeluarkan Jeongyeon setiap kali ia melihat ke jalanan dari jendela kantornya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, dan ia belum pulang kerumah karena baru saja selesai Meeting dengan salah satu partner bisnisnya.

Sejujurnya Jeongyeon sudah berjanji untuk pulang tepat waktu pada malam hari ini, tetapi ketika sekretarisnya memberitahu jika ada meeting dadakan, Jeongyeon langsung pasrah.

Jeongyeon menyalakan _handphone-_ nya, ia tersenyum ketika melihat _lockscreen_ -nya, sebagian rasa lelahnya hilang ketika melihat foto itu.

Foto yang mereka ambil pada saat musim semiitu menampilkan tiga putrinya, _Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu,_ yang sedang bermain daun di sebuah taman di dekat kota Seoul.

Senyum bahagia yang melekat di wajah Chaeyoung saat Dahyun menggendongnya di punggungnya dan Tzuyu yang berusaha mengejar Dahyun dan Chaeyoung.

**Ding!**

Jeongyeon segera membuka pesan dari istri tersayangnya, _Nayeon_.

**_My Bunny <3_ **

Anak-anak tidur awal yang

Hey yang, udah makan belum?

Kalau belum aku tadi masak nasi goreng, nanti tinggal dipanasin

Meetingnya belum selesai ya yang?

Semangat sayang!!! Aku sama anak-anak nunggu kamu di rumah

Yang, Chaeyoung bangun katanya kangen Mami, cepet pulang ya

[photo]

Anak-anak sekarang pada bangun nyariin kamu hihihi

[photo]

Aku sama anak-anak lagi nonton paw patrol hihihi

Tzuyu kayaknya suka banget sama anjing…

Adopsi anak anjing yok yang hehe

Eh maaf malah spam hehe

Yang aku kangen L

Cepet pulang ya hehe

Jeongyeon tersenyum sedih membaca chatnya, ia merasa bersalah karena pasti anak-anaknya sangat merindukannya dan sedih ketika mamanya memberi tahu mereka jika mami tidak bisa pulang seperti yang ia janjikan, yaitu jam 7 malam.

**_Typing…_ **

Jeongyeon terkejut ketika muncul tiga titik yang mengambang di balon chat.

**_My Bunny <3_ **

_I love you, Yoo Jeongyeon_

Jeongyeon menghembus nafas, kali ini bukan karena sedih, tetapi karena senang.

Tiga kata itu.

Iya tiga kata itu bisa membuat dirinya tenang dan senang, walaupun ia sudah menikah selama 6 tahun, dan berpacaran selama 4 tahun, ia masih merasakan efek yang luar biasa hebat di hatinya ketika ia membaca, atau mendengar kata itu dari Nayeon, _mantan kekasih karena sekarang ia adalah istrinya._

Istri.

Istrinya

Kalimat yang memberikan efek yang sama pada dirinya seperti kata _I love you._

Jeongyeon bersyukur bahwa Nayeon-lah yang menjadi istrinya, Nayeon adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dan paling sabar kepadanya.

Walaupun Jeongyeon selalu bertingkah jijik ketika Nayeon manja kepadanya, sebenarnya Jeongyeon sangat menyukainya, dan tentu saja Nayeon mengetahui hal itu.

Suara ketukan di pintunya membuatnya kembali ke dunia, ia melihat ke arah pintu. Park Jihyo, sahabat sekaligus sekretarisnya berdiri bersandar di samping pintu dengan muka seperti Jeongyeon, _muka kelelahan._

“Belum pulang lu?” Tanya Jeongyeon setelah selesai mengirimkan pesan ke Nayeon.

Jihyo menggeleng dan berjalan memasuki ruangan Jeongyeon, “Kalau gw udah pulang, ngapain gw masih disini,” Jihyo menggeleng pelan sambil melihat ke arah jalan.

“Masih rame ya Je,”

“Hoo, keknya bakal macet nih kalau pulang,”

“Bareng aja gimana? Lu gak bawa mobil kan?”

“Boleh, bentar ya gw beres-beres,” Kata Jeongyeon lalu jalan ke mejanya, Jihyo menunggunya sambil melihat ke jalanan, matanya terkagum melihat jalanan Seoul yang masih ramai itu walaupun sudah jam 10 malam.

_Memang Seoul adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur._

“Ji, yuk,” kata Jeongyeon dan membuat Jihyo menoleh dan mereka berdua segera berjalan meninggalkan kantor mereka.

~

“Lu udah bilang Mina kan kalau lu pulang telat?” Tanya Jeongyeon saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah, Jihyo mengangguk dan melihat ke arah Jeongyeon, “udah tadi, Sana agak ngambek sih soalnya gw gak bisa nemenin dia nonton film,” Jeongyeon tertawa kecil mendengar cerita itu.

“DaChaeTzu gimana Je? Waktu tahu lu pulang malem?”

“Ya mereka pertamanya ngambek, tapi habis dibikinin makan sama Nayeon, mereka udah gak ngambek lagi,” Kata Jeongyeon tersenyum sambil melihat kea rah jendela.

Jihyo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan, “Mungkin gw bisa nyoba trik itu ke Sana, terus nanti dia gak ngambekan lagi.”

“Tapi tadi, gw kasihan sih sama Momo,” kata Jeongyeon tiba-tiba, Jihyo diam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

“Oh, Momo sekretaris pak Yo Han itu ya?” Jeongyeon mengangguk.

“Jam 7 malem ngajak meeting nyampe jam 10 dan itu tiba-tiba banget, lu lihat wajah bersalahnya dia gak?”

“Hoo, dia juga udah capek tuh kayaknya, tapi ya bagaimana…bosnya yang ngajak jadi dia gak bisa ngelak”

“Pak Yo Han juga aneh, meeting kok dadakan, terus ngancemnya batalin _partner_ lagi, kan gak asik,” kata Jeongyeon sambil cemberut.

Jeongyeon masih kesal, karena pada saat dimana ia akhirnya bisa pulang dan menikmati makan malam dengan keluarganya, sekali lagi harus tertunda karena meeting dadakan diluar jam kerjanya.

Ia juga merasa bersalah ke Jihyo, sahabatnya itu berjanji kepada Sana, putrinya untuk menonton film baru bersama, tetapi seperti Jeongyeon ia terpaksa harus membatalkan acaranya itu.

“Yang penting kita sekarang udah selesai terus besok hari Minggu kan? Nah kita bisa libur tuh di rumah,” Kata Jihyo sambil menjalankan mobilnya karena lampu sudah berubah hijau.

Jeongyeon terseyum dan mengangguk kepada sahabatnya itu.

~

Perjalanan ke rumahnya terasa lama sekali, dan ketika ia melihat pagar rumahnya, senyuman muncul di mulutnya.

Jihyo berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jeongyeon dan Jeongyeon segera melepas sabuk pengamannya, berterimakasih ke Jihyo dan menunggunya hingga pergi baru ia memasuki rumahnya.

Pelan-pelan ia memasuki rumahnya, takut jika ia akan membangunkan anak-anaknya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Jeongyeon ketika mau menutup pintu, ada dua pasang tangan yang memeluk kakinya dan sepertinya tidak mau dilepas.

Jeongyeon melihat ke arah bawah dan bertemu dengan dua gadis mungil yang memeluk kakinya erat dan beberapa rengekan kecil terdengar dari mereka, Jeongyeon segera mengelus kepala anak-anaknya bergantian dan melihat ke arah Nayeon, yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

“Selamat datang sayang,” kata Nayeon sambil mencium pipi Jeongyeon dan membuat Jeongyeon tersenyum, rasa lelahnya seketika hilang semuanya ketika ia melihat istri dan ketiga putrinya,

“Aku pulang,”

Katanya pelan sambil menciumi kepala anak-anaknya, membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

“Mami pulangnya lama,” kata Chaeyoung sambil mengelap matanya yang basah karena menangis.

“Iya mami lama,” Kata Tzuyu, si anak bungsu Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon terkekeh mendengar perkataan mereka berdua.

“Maaf ya mami lama, Dubu mana?” Keduanya menunjuk kearah sofa, Dahyun anak sulungnya tertidur sambil memeluk erat salah satu jaket Jeongyeon.

“Maaf ya mereka masih bangun, Dahyun aja baru bisa tidur habis kukasih jaketmu, kalau ChaeTzu belum pada mau katanya masih mau nunggu kamum,” Kata Nayeon sambil tersenyum sedih.

Jeongyeon menggeleng kepalanya lalu berdiri, “Gak papa kok, mending kamu bawa anak-anak ke kamar, aku mau mandi dulu ya,” Kata Jeongyeon, Nayeon menaikkan alisnya,

“Kamu gak mau makan dulu? Kamu belum makan kan tadi?” Tanyanya khawatir.

Jeongyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, “Aku gak mau nambah kerjaan kamu lagi, dah ya aku mandi dulu,” kata Jeongyeon setelah mencium pipi Nayeon dan berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jeongyeon untuk mandi, hanya sekitar 10 menitan dan ia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Sekarang ketiga anaknya bangun duduk melihat ke arah pintu seperti menunggu kehadiran Jeongyeon dari tadi.

Jeongyeon berjalan ke arah kasur dan menciumi kepala anaknya satu-satu, membuat mereka tersenyum dan baru mau tidur.

Setelah mematikan lampu kamarnya, Jeongyeon menyusul untuk tiduran di kasur bersama ketiga putrinya dan istrinya.

Ia tidak lupa mencium kening Nayeon sebelum akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya.

“Mami?” Jeongyeon membuka matanya, ia melihat Dahyun memeluk bajunya dan melihat ke arahnya, “Kenapa sayang?”

“Dubu kangen,” Kata Dahyun yang sekarang memeluk Jeongyeon lebih erat, Jeongyeon tersenyum melihat tingkah putri sulungnya yang lucu ini dan mencium keningnya.

“Mami juga kangen, maaf ya mami lama,” Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Dahyun dengan tangan kirinya.

Dahyun bergumam dan menutup matanya, “Besok kak Sana katanya mau main ke rumah, sama tante Mina,” Jeongyeon menggumam.

“Kamu dikasih tahu siapa sayang?”

“Tadi kak Sana _whatsapp_ aku,” Dahyun menguap dan tangannya sekarang mengusap matanya yang menjadi gatal, Jeongyeon yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Dahyun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Yaudah, sekarang kamu tidur ya, biar besok bisa main lama sama kak Sana,” Kata Jeongyeon lalu mencium kening Dahyun.

Dahyun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jeongyeon lalu memeluk kedua adeknya dan memejamkan matanya.

Jeongyeon membenarkan posisinya lalu memeluk ketiga anaknya dan istrinya, ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

_This is my perfect family_


	2. Main sama kak Sana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana dan Mina datang berkunjung

Hari itu, sinar mentari sudah mulai menerangi dunia, suara kicauan burung mulai terdengar menghiasi pagi yang cerah dan segar ini.

Jeongyeon memutar badannya ke arah kanan, tangannya meraba ke kasur yang saat ini kosong.

Seingatnya, anak-anak dan istrinya tidur di sampingnya.

Ketika ia mau membuka matanya, ia mendengar bahwa pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ada suara hentakan kaki berjalan mendekati kasurnya.

"Cuwi, chaeng, sstt...,"

Jeongyeon tersenyum mendengar suara Dahyun, yang ia pikir bahwa Jeongyeon masih tertidur.

Jeongyeon berpikir, mungkin menjahili anaknya sebentar akan menyenangkan.

Maka Jeongyeon berpura-pura mendengkur, membuat ketiga putrinya tertawa kecil.

Satu-satu putrinya naik ke atas kasur, Chaeyoung, putri kedua yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil, duduk ke di atas perutnya.

Tzuyu dan Dahyun duduk di samping perutnya.

"1...2...3!"

DOR!!

Ketiga putrinya teriak ketika Jeongyeon mengejutkan dan memeluk mereka.

Tawa menghiasi kamar Jeongyeon dan Nayeon, membuat Nayeon yang di dapur tersenyum mendengar suara tawa putrinya.

"Mami tuh!!" Kata Chaeyoung yang sekarang diapit oleh kedua saudaranya, masih tertawa dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jeongyeon.

"Pasti kalian mau ngagetin mami ya?" Tanya Jeongyeon sambil menciumi pipi ketiga putrinya.

Ketiganya pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ide siapa ini?" Tanya Jeongyeon jahil.

Ketiganya terdiam dan menunjuk ke arah Chaeyoung, yang membuat Chaeyoung meringis.

"Dasar bayi macan mami," Kata Jeongyeon yang sekarang menggelitik perut Chaeyoung, yang membuat tawanya makin besar.

"Mami ampun!!! HAHAHAHA kak Dub Cuwi HAHA tolong."

Dahyun dan Tzuyu langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan Chaeyoung dari Jeongyeon, tetapi, karena kalah kekuatan mereka pun tidak bisa dan malah ikut di gelitik oleh Jeongyeon.

Ketukan di pintu membuat keempat orang itu berhenti.

Nayeon berdiri bersandar ke pintu tersenyum melihat keempat orang tersayangnya itu.

"Udah yang, kasihan anak-anak," Kata Nayeon sambil berjalan ke Jeongyeon.

Ia mengusap kepala ketiga anaknya dan duduk di samping Jeongyeon.

"Good morning, Yoo Jeongyeon,"

Katanya sambil mengecup bibir Jeongyeon, membuat Jeongyeon tersenyum lebar.

"Good morning, Yoo Nayeon,"

Ketiga putrinya tersenyum melihat orang tuanya. 

Dahyun pun mencium pipi Nayeon dan Jeongyeon bergantian, yang lalu diikuti oleh kedua adiknya.

Nayeon tersenyum dan berdiri dari kasur perlahan, "yang, nanti Mina sama Sana mau kesini bentar lagi, kamu mandi gih, terus sarapan ya?" Kata Nayeon sambil menyuruh ketiga putrinya untuk keluar kamar dan bersiap diri.

Ketiganya pun langsung masuk ke kamar DaChaeTzu, meninggalkan Nayeon dan Jeongyeon sendirian.

"Tuh mereka dapet sifat enerjik dari kamu Nay," kata Jeongyeon tersenyum.

Nayeon menggeleng, "terus tuh Tzuyu dapet tingginya dari kamu," Jeongyeon pun mengacungkan jempol ke Nayeon.

"Siplah, ada yang tinggi berarti," dan Nayeon memukul pundak Jeongyeon pelan.

"Kamu tuh, kasihan Chaeyoung, yang paling muda kan Tzuyu tapi malah Chaeyoung yang paling kecil."

Jeongyeon meringis, "gak papa, kan Tzuyu bisa lindungi kakak-kakaknya nanti," dan Nayeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaudah kamu mandi sama siap-siap ya, aku mau nyapu dulu," kata Nayeon mau berjalan keluar.

Jeongyeon mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

~

"Bunda, ayo cepet!!" Kata Sana sambil menarik baju Mina yang masih membuka pintu belakang mobilnya.

"Bentar sayang, ini bunda mau ngeluarin makanan sama tas kamu ya," kata Mina sambil tersenyum ke arah Sana.

Sana tetap menarik-narik baju bundanya, "Buunnndaaaaa,"

Mina tertawa kecil lalu mengeluarkan tas Sana dan makanan yang tadi ia masak.

"Nih tasmu kamu bawa sendiri ya, sama bawa ini, mainan buat DaChaeTzu" kata Mina sambil memberikan 2 tas kecil kepada Sana.

"Oke bunda, sekarang ayooooooo," kata Sana sambil berlari kecil masuk ke halaman rumah Nayeon dan Jeongyeon.

Mina hanya bisa tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putrinya ini.

Sana dengan cepat sampai ke depan pintu rumah dan mengetuk pintu rumah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tante Jeongyeon!!! Tante Nayeon!!! Ini Sana!!!"

Teriaknya setelah mengetuk.

"Iya bentar sayang!!"

Saat Nayeon membuka pintu, seketika Sana loncat dan memeluk Nayeon, membuat Nayeon tertawa dan memeluk Sana.

"Tante, Sana kangen," Katanya sambil memeluk Nayeon erat.

Nayeon mengayunkan Sana ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil tersenyum, "Tante juga kangen Sana."

Nayeon melepaskan pelukan Sana lalu melihat ke arah Mina, terkejut dengan barang yang dibawanya.

"Kok repot-repot bawa makanan?" Tanyanya melihat tangan kanan dan kiri Mina yang membawa dua tas plastik yang berisi makanan.

"Gak-papa, Dahyun kan pas kapan bilang mau nyoba masakanku, jadinya masak aja deh," Kata Mina sambil tersenyum.

"Yaudah deh, makanannya taruh aja di meja makan, aku mau manggil DaChaeTzu dulu ya?"

"Oke tan!!!" Jawab Sana penuh semangat dan ia duduk di samping bundanya, menggoyangkan kakinya dengan semangat. 

"Semangat banget sih putri bunda, gak sabar ya mau ketemu biar bisa main sama adek-adeknya lagi," Kata Mina Sambil mengelus kepala Sana. 

"Iya bunda! Sana kangen," jawab Sana sambil tersenyum lebar. 

"KAK SANA!!!"

Senyuman Sana menjadi lebih lebar ketika mendengar dua anak kecil memanggil namanya dan berlari ke arahnya, Tzuyu hanya mengikuti kakak-kakaknya. 

Sana dengan cepat turun dari sofa dan membuka tangannya lebar, membuat triplets langsung memeluknya. Ia juga menciumi kening ketiga anak tersebut dan memeluknya erat. 

"Kak Sana dubu kangen," kata Dahyun sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah Sana. 

"Chaengi juga," Kata Chaeyoung semangat. 

"Cuwi juga kak," Kata Tzuyu yang semangat tetapi dengan suara pelan. 

"Kakak juga kangen, yaudah ayok main, kakak bawa mainan juga lho," Kata Sana sambil menunjuk ke arah tas yang ia taruh di atas Sofa. 

Mata ketiga putri tersebut langsung berbinar dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Mina, yang menyaksikan semua itu, tersenyum dan memotret moment itu. 

"Eh Mina sama Sana," Kata Jeongyeon sambil berjalan ke arah Mina, tak lupa ia mengusap kepala Sana saat melewatinya, membuat Sana tersenyum. 

Jeongyeon adalah aunty paling keren dimata Sana, jadi mendapatkan usapan dari Jeongyeon dapat membuat Sana cengar-cengir sepanjang hari. 

"Hi Jeong," sapa Mina, Jeongyeon tersenyum dan duduk disamping Mina di sofa. 

"Kerjaan sibuk ya belakangan ini? Jihyo kemarin pulang mukanya udah kusut banget," Kata Mina. 

"Iya nih Min, kalau kemarin tuh gara-gara ada meeting dadakan jam 7 malem sama Partner Entertainment, ngeselin banget sumpah, udah jamnya pulang malah minta meeting," kata Jeongyeon sambil menggeleng-geleng. 

"Tante!!"

Mina dan Jeongyeon melihat ke arah Sana yang memegang tangan Tzuyu. 

"Sana boleh main di kamarnya Cuwi? Sama Dubu Chaengi juga," Katanya, Jeongyeon melihat ke ketiga putrinya yang menatap Jeongyeon dengan puppy eyes mereka. 

Damn, they got those puppy eyes from her Mama. 

"Boleh kok, hati-hati ya," Kata Jeongyeon dan melihat keempatnya berlari ke arah kamar Tzuyu. 

Dan tentu saja Nayeon teriak memberi tahu mereka untuk berhenti berlari. 

"Jeong, anakmu itu lho lari-lari dirumah," kata Nayeon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke dapur. 

"Kayaknya anak kita dapet energinya dari Jeongyeon dan Jihyo deh Nay," Kata Mina yang membuat Nayeon dan Jeongyeon tertawa. 

"Ya baguslah, nanti mereka jadinya aktif kayak gw sama Jihyo," Kata Jeongyeon. 

"Aktif ke ruang BK kayaknya ya Jeong?" balas Nayeon yang membuat Jeongyeon terdiam. 

"Ya gak papa lah, sekali-kali masuk ruang BK, emang kayak kalian berdua yang belum pernah masuk BK?"

"Tapi lu dulu malu-maluin sumpah, nyampe pak Taecyeon apal lho sama kalian berdua," kata Mina menggelengkan kepalanya. 

Jeongyeon tersenyum mengingat ketika ia dan Jihyo membolos kelas hanya untuk menemui pujaan hati mereka di lapangan. 

Jeongyeon menemui Mina, dan Jihyo menemui Nayeon. 

Kenapa beda? 

Iya karena saat mereka SMA dulu, Jeongyeon adalah pacarnya Mina dan Jihyo adalah pacarnya Nayeon. 

"Gw masih inget tuh, pas kapan pelajarannya pak Jinyoung kan kosong tuh, nah gw ma Jihyo cabutlah ke lapangan, buat lihat kalian, eh malah ketahuan pak Taecyeon terus dijewer deh hehe," Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat masa-masa SMA mereka dulu. 

Ketika mereka sedang bercengkrama tiba-tiba saja ada suara teriakan datang dari kamar Tzuyu. 

Ketiganya langsung berlari dan terkejut melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. 

Dahyun menangis di lantai sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan Sana yang berusaha menenangkan tangisannya tetapi mereka melihat bahwa Sana menaruh tangan kanannya di atas pahanya, di kasur ada Chaeyoung dan Tzuyu yang terdiam dan melihat ke arah Dahyun dengan tatapan takut. 

Jeongyeon langsung datang ke arag Tzuyu, Nayeon langsung memeluk kedua anaknya di kasur, dan Mina berusaha menggendong Sana. 

"Dahyun lihat Mami, mana yang sakit sayang?" Tanya Jeongyeon sambil mengangkat Dahyun untuk ia pangku, Dahyun terisak dan menunjuk ke tangan kirinya. 

Jeongyeon melihat ke pergelangan tangan kiri Dahyun yang sekarang bengkak, ia pegang dan coba menggerakkannya.

"MAMIIIII SAKIT MAMIIII"

Teriak Dahyun yang membuat hati Nayeon dan Jeongyeon sakit. 

"Kita kerumah sakit aja sekarang, Sana gimana?" Tanya Jeongyeon. 

"Sana juga sama kayaknya,"

Jeongyeon menghela nafas dan segera bangun sambil menggendong Dahyun, "Yang, kasih tahu Jihyo kalau kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, aku siapin mobil bentar ya,"

Nayeon mengangguk dan mengambil handphone-nya yang kebetulan ada di sakunya dan mengabari Jihyo. 

Jeongyeon mencium kening Dahyun berusaha untuk menenangkannya sambil menyalakan mobilnya. 

"Everything will be okay, sweetheart..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih banyak yang udah left kudos disini HEHEHEHHE
> 
> saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan bisa dm @/RapperDubu


	3. Main sama Kak Sana #2

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka lebar, menampilkan seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu yang berlari ke arah meja resepsionis.

Keringat dan kekhawatiran mengisi muka wanita itu, membuatnya susah mengatur nafasnya.

"Permisi _ma'am,_ ada pasien yang baru saja masuk tidak?" Kata Jihyo ke perawat yang jaga disitu.

"Atas nama siapa ya?" Jawab perawat itu sambil membuka buku daftar pasien.

" Park Sana," jawab Jihyo cepat.

Perawat tersebut langsung mencari nama Sana di bukunya, Jihyo semakin tidak sabar semakin banyak detik yang ia habiskan di situ.

"Park Sana ada di ruangan UGD, ibu langsung masuk saja lewat pintu kanan dekat," kata perawat itu.

Jihyo langsung berjalan cepat ke ruang UGD, ia berusaha untuk mengatur nafas dan emosinya, berharap bahwa Sana tidak apa-apa, bahwa putri satu-satunya ini tidak apa-apa.

Siapa yang tidak khawatir ketika ia sedang asik bermain dengan teman-teman smp-nya dulu tiba-tiba di kabari oleh istrinya jika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit?

Pada saat Jihyo menerima pesan Mina, ia seketika pamit dan pergi ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya sekitar 15 km dari tempatnya berkumpul.

Mungkin dia bisa saja mendapatkan kartu tilang dari polisi karena kecepatannya berkendara sudah melewati batas, tetapi ia beruntung karena ia tidak mendapatkan kartu tilang.

Saat Jihyo memasuki ruang UGD, ia melihat Sana yang berada di pangkuan Mina terlihat sangat sedih dan takut, Jihyo yakin, hatinya tersayat ketika melihat _cast_ yang berada di tangan Sana.

Sana yang melihat Eommanya langsung menangis dan mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk meraih Jihyo, dan Jihyo langsung duduk di samping istrinya dan memeluk mereka berdua, dan ia berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai tangan kanan Sana.

"Eomma..." kata Sana lirih, suaranya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan yang membuat Jihyo semakin terluka mendengar suara Sana.

"Eomma disini sayang, gak akan kemana-mana," kata Jihyo sambil mengelus rambut Sana pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Mina yang melihat kepanikan dan kesedihan di muka Jihyo hanya bisa merasa bersalah, ia seharusnya mengawasi Sana dan DaChaeTzu, tetapi ia lalai dan menyebabkan tangan Sana retak.

" _Babe.."_

Air mata Mina jatuh saat ia merasakan tangan Jihyo yang sekarang mengusap pipinya, ia melihat ke arah Jihyo yang sekarang tersenyum sedih kepadanya.

"Maaf aku lalai," kata Mina sedih.

Jihyo hanya mengecup bibir Mina dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak papa, ini jadi pelajaran buat kita aja ya," kata Jihyo lembut.

Ketika Mina mau berkata, pintu pemeriksaan dokter terbuka, Nayeon, Jeongyeon dan anak-anak mereka, Jeongyeon pun terdiam saat matanya melihat ke arah Jihyo yang agak marah.

Jeongyeon menghela nafas dan menyuruh semuanya untuk menunggu di mobil dan mengajak Jihyo untuk berbicara.

"Jelasin apa yang terjadi, Yoo Jeongyeon." Kata Jihyo tegas.

"Pertama, maaf banget gara-gara gue, Mina, sama Nayeon malah keasikan cerita anak lu sama Dahyun malah kena bencana.

Kedua, Jadi tadi itu..."  
  
  


_"_ _Lihat_ _nih aku ada_ _mainan_ _baru_ _," kata Sana_ _sambil_ _membuka_ _tasnya_ _._

_DaChaeTzu_ _menunggu_ _sambil_ _tersenyum_ _kegirangan_ _,_ _mereka_ _akan_ _bermain_ _dengan_ _mainan_ _baru_ _Sana._

_"_ _Tada_ _!!" Kata Sana_ _sambil_ _memegang_ _cape_ _superheronya_ _._

_DaChaeTzu_ _terlihat_ _sangat_ _senang_ _dan_ _terpukau_ _dengan_ _cape superhero di_ _tangan_ _Sana,_ _mulut_ _mereka_ _terbuka_ _dan mata_ _mereka_ _berbinar_ _._

_"_ _Cengi_ _mau pake kak,_ _Cengi_ _mau pake!!" Kata_ _Chaeyoung_ _, dan Sana_ _segera_ _memakaikannya_ _ke_ _pundak_ _Chaeyoung_ _._

_"_ _Dubu_ _juga mau_ _pinjem_ _kak!" Kata Dahyun_ _sambil_ _mengangkat_ _-_ _angkat_ _tangannya_ _keatas_ _._

_"_ _Nanti_ _ya_ _gantian_ _,_ _sekarang_ _Chaengie_ _dulu_ _," kata Sana dan_ _menyelesaikan_ _ikatan_ _dan_ _membiarkan_ _Chaeyoung_ _berlarian_ _di kamar._

_"_ _WIHIIIII_ _MINGGIR_ _SUPER_ _CENGI_ _DATANG_ _HEHEHE,"_ _teriak_ _Chaeyoung_ _sambil_ _berlari_ _dan_ _mengangkat_ _tangannya_ _ke_ _atas_ _._

_"_ _Chaengie_ _hati_ _-_ _hati_ _,_ _bentar_ _lagi_ _gantian_ _Dahyun ya?"_

_Kata Sana_ _sambil_ _mengawasi_ _Chaeyoung_ _dan_ _tertawa_ _melihat_ _tingkah_ _Chaeyoung_ _._

_Setelah_ _beberapa_ _lama_ _berlari_ _,_ _Chaeyoung_ _naik_ _ke_ _atas_ _kasur_ _dan_ _melepas_ _cape-_ _nya_ _,_ _memberikanya_ _ke_ _Dahyun._

_"Nih kak,_ _gantian_ _,"_

_Dahyun_ _langsung_ _tersenyum_ _lebar_ _dan_ _segera_ _memakai_ _cape-_ _nya_ _,_ _dengan_ _bantuan_ _Sana._

_Setelah_ _selesai_ _dipakai_ _, Dahyun_ _berdiri_ _di_ _kasur_ _._

_"_ _KALAU_ _TADI_ _SUPER_ _CENGI_ _,_ _SEKARANG_ _ADALAH_ _SUPER_ _DUBDUB_ _,_ _DUBDUB_ _AKAN_ _MEMBASMI_ _KEJAHATAN_ _YANG ADA DI_ _KOTA_ _INI_ _!"_

_Teriak_ _Dahyun_ _sambil_ _mengangkat_ _tangannya_ _ke_ _dada, ia_ _merasa_ _bangga_ _ketika_ _kedua_ _adiknya_ _menatapnya_ _dengan_ _kekaguman_ _._

_"_ _Cengi_ _,_ _Cuwi_ _, kak Sana,_ _jangan_ _khawatir_ _karena_ _Dubu_ _akan_ _menjaga_ _kalian!"_

_Ucapnya_ _bangga_ _,_ _membuat_ _ketiga_ _orang itu_ _tepuk_ _tangan_ _._

_Dahyun pun_ _mengambil_ _satu_ _langkah_ _ke_ _belakang_ _,_ _sayangnya_ _, salah_ _satu_ _kakinya_ _menginjak_ _ujung_ _cape dan_ _membuatnya_ _kehilangan_ _keseimbangan_ _dan_ _badannya_ _condong_ _ke_ _belakang_ _._

_Melihat_ _hal_ _ini_ _Sana_ _langsung_ _berdiri_ _dan_ _berusaha_ _untuk_ _menangkap_ _Dahyun_ _tetapi_ _ia_ _malah_ _ikutan_ _jatuh_ _._

_Dengan_ _posisi_ _tangan_ _kanannya_ _di_ _belakang_ _Dahyun_ _membuat_ _sikunya_ _jatuh_ _pertama_ _dan_ _menopang_ _Dahyun._

_Tangan_ _kiri Dahyun_ _tertiban_ _badan_ _Sana dan_ _terkena_ _mainan_ _mobil yang_ _berada_ _di_ _lantai_ _._

_Tidak_ _ada_ _suara_ _ataupun_ _reaksi_ _yang_ _keluar_ _dari_ _keempat_ _orang itu,_ _tetapi_ _ketika_ _Sana_ _bangkit_ _sambil_ _memegang_ _tangan_ _kanannya_ _dan_ _tanpa_ _sengaja_ _menyenggol_ _tangan_ _kiri Dahyun,_ _tangisan_ _baru_ _mengisi_ _kamar_ _Tzuyu_ _._

_Tzuyu_ _dan_ _Chaeyoung_ _hanya_ _membeku_ _di_ _kasur_ _dan_ _saling_ _memeluk_ _,_ _berusaha_ _untuk_ _tidak_ _ketakutan_ _, Sana_ _menghiraukan_ _sakit_ _yang ada di_ _tangan_ _kanannya_ _dan_ _merangkak_ _pelan_ _ke_ _arah_ _Dahyun,_ _berusaha_ _menenangkannya_ _._

_"Dahyun...gak papa...kak Sana_ _disini_ _..._ _hiks_ _," kata Sana_ _pelan_ _._

_Tangan_ _kanannya_ _semakin_ _sakit_ _semakin_ _lama ia_ _gantung_ _maka ia_ _meletakkan_ _tangannya_ _di_ _pangkuannya_ _._

_beberapa_ _detik_ _kemudian_ _,_ _Nayeon_ _,_ _Jeongyeon_ _, dan Mina_ _datang_ _dan_ _membawa_ _keempat_ _anak_ _itu_ _ke_ _rumah_ _sakit_ _._   
  
  


"Jadi gitu ceritanya..."

Kata Jeongyeon mengakhiri ceritanya, muka Jihyo menjadi lebih lembut dan hanya menghela nafas.

Keheningan Jihyo membuat Jeongyeon menjadi takut, walaupun ia adalah bosnya Jihyo di perusahaan, Jihyo adalah bosnya di urusan rumah tangga seperti sekarang.

Dan Jeongyeon tahu betapa sayangnya Jihyo kepada putrinya seperti ia yang sayang kepada ketiga putrinya.

"Tangan Dahyun gimana?"

Adalah kalimat pertanyaan pertama yang Jihyo ucapkan setelah beberapa menit hening.

"Kata dokter, retak tapi gak nyampe dalem, jadi Dahyun disuruh banyak berjemur di pagi hari sama minum susu aja, gak perlu di gendong juga, cuman diperban," kata Jeongyeon.

"Terus dia juga gak bisa lari lari dulu nyampe sembuh," lanjut Jeongyeon.

"Sana gimana?" tanya Jihyo.

Jeongyeon terdiam sebentar.

"Lu belum tanya Mi-"

"Sana gimana? Lu tadi masuk kan sama Mina?" Potong Jihyo yang membuat Jeongyeon menghembuskan nafas kasar.

_Damn, i made Park_ _Jihyo_ _mad._

"Kalau Sana, dia gak patah tulang cuman ototnya dia tadi ada yang kejepit dan lengannya geser 0,3 cm, besok pagi jam 10 tangannya mau dioperasi soalnya tadi waktu diperiksa, katanya Sana gak bisa gerakin jari kelingkingnya, Sana dikasih _painkiller_ sama dokter, terus dokter juga himbau kalau dia digendong dulu aja tangannya biar gak tambah sakit."

Jawab Jeongyeon, dirinya semakin takut ketika Jihyo memijat keningnya.

" _I only ask you to watch them,_ _Yoo_ _Jeongyeon_ _...not ignore them, now look what happened..."_

Kata Jihyo sambil mengeluarkan nafas panjang.

_"I know_ _Jihyo_ _... i'm sorry..."_

Jeongyeon menunduk dan merasa bersalah, ia telah melukai putri sahabatnya dan putrinya.

Jihyo melihat ke arah mobilnya, Sana dan Mina menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, Jihyo tahu jika ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Jeongyeon, Mina, dan Nayeon, dan kita juga gak bisa mengulang apapun yang telah terjadi kan?

"Yaudah, gw maafin lo, sekarang ayo ke McD gw yang traktir, sebagai permintaan maaf gw udah nyalahin semua ini ke lu." Kata Jihyo sambil mengusap pundak Jeongyeon, membuat Jeongyeon menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman.

" _Thanks_ Ji, udah maafin gw," kata Jeongyeon.

Jihyo hanya tersenyum dan menarik Jeongyeon kedalam pelukannya.

"Yoi, ini jadi pelajaran buat kita aja ya, biar lain kali lebih hati-hati," kata Jihyo.

Jeongyeon hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan Jihyo.

Keduanya segera pergi ke mobil masing-masing, Mina memegang tangan kiri Jihyo dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

 _"I love you and i'm sorry,"_ kata Mina, air matanya turun membuat Jihyo mengusapnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menciun keningnya.

 _"I love you too, and stop saying sorry, it already happened and we can't do anything about it, now,"_ Jihyo melihat ke arah Sana yang duduk di belakang dan tidak berani menatap kearah Jihyo.

_"Who want some ice cream and chicken?"_

Sana menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, walaupun masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

" _ME!!!_ "

Teriak Sana kencang.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mau baca ceritaku :D  
> Leave a kudos if you like it  
> Twitter @/RapperDubu


End file.
